<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>itching once you buy the gimmick by iittaliia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978383">itching once you buy the gimmick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iittaliia/pseuds/iittaliia'>iittaliia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Fluid Sexuality, Getting Together, M/M, Overuse of italics, Porn With Plot, Swearing, it's not talked about but like who the fuck is straight c'mon people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iittaliia/pseuds/iittaliia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon didn’t like the way Mark was looking at him, the way his eyes were a bit hooded and he had the look on his face like he knew something Simon didn’t, and Simon was just about to tell him to fuck off when -</p>
<p>”You really like it, don’t you?” Mark asked, voice suddenly quiet. He took a step closer, making Simon automatically take a step back.</p>
<p>”Don’t know what you mean”, Simon retorted, swallowing.</p>
<p>”Yes you do. You like it”, Mark smirked, taking another step. Simon fucking hated him.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Or, Mark starts wearing crop tops and Simon has mixed feelings about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>itching once you buy the gimmick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have the actual whole <i>Choose life</i> -speech tattooed on my fucking ribs and somehow <i>this</i> is still the stupidest thing I've done for this stupid ass series. Anyway, English is not my first language so I made absolutely no attempt at Scottish accent so I wouldn't offend a whole country, but I hope this is still enjoyable!</p>
<p>Title from Lust for life, <i>obviously</i>, because I'm nothing if not a cliche.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The first time Simon saw Mark in a crop top it took his breath away. He had been sitting on the couch, watching football on the telly with his hand around Allison’s shoulder and Spud sprawled on his back on the floor in front of him, when Mark had walked to the room wearing a shirt that barely covered his stomach. It was light blue with some logo on it, but if you’d ask Simon what the logo was he wouldn’t remember.</p>
<p class="p1">What he <em>did</em> remember was how all the air left his lungs like the football had just flown from the telly and into his chest and how Mark had scratched the back of his neck like he was waiting for a reaction.</p>
<p class="p1">”What -” Simon stopped to clear his suddenly very dry throat. Mark glanced at him. ”What the fuck is that?” Simon said, moving his arm from around Allison because all of a sudden it felt wrong having it there. Allison noticed immediately, first turning to look at Simon with a confused expression but after noticing Mark his eyes brightened.</p>
<p class="p1">”That is a crop top!” She exclaimed and stood up, walking to Mark. ”Oh it fits you perfectly, that’s just the correct length”, she said joyfully, fingers playing with the hem of the shirt.</p>
<p class="p1">Simon was incredibly confused.</p>
<p class="p1">”Wait, since when have you two gone shopping together?” he asked, trying not to think too much into the feeling of jealousy that suddenly took residence in him.</p>
<p class="p1">”Since Rents told me he’d like to try something new”, Allison answered with a wave of her hand like it wasn’t a big deal.</p>
<p class="p1">”Something new? Well that’s definitely… something”, Simon said for the lack of a better word, crossing his arms over his chest. ”Rents, what the fuck are you doing walking around like that?”</p>
<p class="p1">”What the fuck is it to you?” Mark shot back, clearly ready to defend himself. He raised his other eyebrow and put his hand on his waist,waiting for a reaction. Simon didn’t want to give him one, partly because of stubbornness but mostly because he didn’t know how to react to seeing Mark with his hand on his bare waist. Simon felt his heartbeat pick up and he didn’t like that, didn’t like that one bit, so he just scoffed and kicked Spud’s side startling him awake, showing that the conversation was over.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">~*~*~</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It became a thing. Somehow Mark had made it a thing, wearing fucking crop tops had become his thing and it was driving Simon <em>insane</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">No, Mark didn’t wear them all the time. He wore normal shirts quite often actually, sometimes cleaning up quite nicely by stealing stuff off of Simon’s closet. Usually Simon would have smacked him for it, but recently he’d just been thankful every time he saw a normal piece of clothing on Renton.</p>
<p class="p1">But then, out of nowhere and with no real or valid reason whatsoever, Mark would show up to places with a fucking crop top like it was no big deal that he was making Simon’s heart race, hands sweat and mind wander. (It didn’t matter where they were, didn’t matter if they were going to play football or take a hit or drink a pint.)</p>
<p class="p1">It didn’t matter where they were but somehow Mark always managed to make a fucking entrance. It was never that he’d be sitting at home with the top on or change in front of Simon, no. It was always a fucking surprise, walking into a room where Simon was already in, minding his own damn business as Mark should have done as well.</p>
<p class="p1">Other people had stopped paying attention to it at this point, paying no mind to it, and Simon wondered if that was the reason Mark’s eyes always seemed to find his after walking to a room, like he was still checking if Simon was still noticing.</p>
<p class="p1">And Simon was, and he fucking <em>hated</em> that he was. The first time Mark had come to a pub wearing a crop top Simon had unceremoniously choked on his pint, spilling it all over his own shirt. He had excused himself shortly after, going to the loo to wipe the beer off because this was an expensive shirt, <em>okay</em>?, but ending up in a cubicle with a hand around his dick jacking off to the thoughts of his best mate in a fucking <em>crop</em> <em>top</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">In his defense, the first few times he’d seen Mark in a crop he hadn’t done that. After the first time of spending the whole day with Mark’s bare midsection he had gone to have a shower and stared at his half hard dick for a long moment, cursing it to fucking hell and deciding not to jerk off just to prove a point. After that he had been fine, just <em>fine</em>, but then Mark just <em>had</em> to walk in to the pub with a fucking yellow crop like he didn’t give a shit what other people thought about it and Simon thought he’d never been as turned on in his <em>life</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">He’d returned to the table with blushed cheeks and beer stains on his shirt, and had decided to ignore the confused frown Mark had sent his way.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3">~*~*~</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Simon was quite sure he’d have at least good ten minutes before anybody would notice he was gone from the table. Spud was out of his mind babbling nonsense already, Begbie was too busy deciding who to pick a fight with and Mark, well, Mark had come in with his arm a bit too casually wrapped around some bird’s shoulders. He had been wearing a white top, a fucking white top. Like it wasn’t already enough that he was showing skin, he was showing skin <em>through</em> the top and Simon wanted to fucking punch his teeth in. Walking in Mark had said his hello’s to everybody, but his eyes had ended up staring at Simon while slowly turning his head towards the random blonde next to her, whispering something in her ear while his hand traveled up his stomach to scratch his chest underneath the top.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Simon felt like his skin was on <em>fire</em> and his dick was embarrassingly hard in such a short time, straining against his trousers, so he’d stood up, not saying anything to anybody while disappearing to the loo.</p>
<p class="p1">And that’s how he found himself once again in a dirty toilet cubicle with his back pressed against the door because of <em>course</em> the lock was broken, palming himself with closed eyes. He didn’t know what it was this time - the shirt, the eye contact, the whispering, the caressing of bare skin or the combination of all four that made him unable to think clearly about what he was doing. Usually he would have just started jacking off straight away, the whole thing lasting no more than a few minutes, but he was sure he had time to enjoy the whole ordeal a bit more this time, since everybody else was preoccupied.</p>
<p class="p1">He was just about to shove his hand down his pants when he heard the door open, the noise of people talking getting louder for a moment, making Simon remember that he was in fact in a pub. Somehow it made his dick jump more in interest, hitting the zipper of his trousers and making Simon take a sharp breath.</p>
<p class="p1">”Si?”</p>
<p class="p1">It was Mark. Of course it fucking had to be Mark, hadn’t it? Simon held his breath, closing his eyes and hoping that his piece of shit of a best mate would fuck off already and leave Simon to jerk off to the thought of him in <em>peace</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">But no such. luck, Simon heard some movement at the other side of the door and then -</p>
<p class="p1">”Simon, I can see your shoes.”</p>
<p class="p1">”Well that’s your fucking issue for being on your knees on the fucking floor”, Simon spit out, voice strained.</p>
<p class="p1">”Nothing I haven’t done before”, Mark retorted and Simon’s breath hitched, mind filling with images of Mark on his knees, mouthing at Simon’s crotch, fingers working to get his zipper down so he could -</p>
<p class="p1">”Si, that was quite a quick exit you made there.” Simon was quiet. ”I just got in and you didn’t even say hello.”</p>
<p class="p1">”Oh?” Simon said noncommittally. ”I didn’t notice.”</p>
<p class="p1">”I noticed”, Mark replied, voice casual. ”I’ve noticed how you tend to disappear when I join the group”, he continued and Simon almost thought he could detect a bit of sadness in his tone. ”How come?”</p>
<p class="p1">”I just came to take a piss mate, would you -”</p>
<p class="p1">”Can you open the door?” Mark interrupted and Simon felt the door being pushed inwards against his back.</p>
<p class="p1">”What the fuck, <em>no</em>”, Simon yelped, trying his best to push back but quickly realizing that his footing wasn’t the best and Mark had the upper hand in the situation.</p>
<p class="p1">”C’mon, lemme just…” Mark pleaded and Simon knew he had lost, so he quickly readjusted himself in his pants, annoyingly noticing that he was still hard, and took a step forward, giving Mark room to open the door.</p>
<p class="p1">What he hadn’t realized was that he was giving Mark room to open the door, step in and close it behind him.</p>
<p class="p1">”So…” Mark said after a beat. ”Where is it?”</p>
<p class="p1">Simon’s confusion must have been clear on his face because Mark just rolled his eyes before continuing. ”The skag. I mean, you did say just yesterday that you were done with the shit, but now you’re here, all alone in the toilet with that look on your face that you only get when high or horny”, he said, smirking. ”Unless…”</p>
<p class="p1">Simon knew for a fact that Mark knew he didn’t have stuff on him and being read like an open book made him feel self-conscious, so he went straight to defense mode.</p>
<p class="p1">”Well, your bird is is not bad looking, gave me a bit of a hard on”, Simon shot back, realizing the moment the words left his mouth that he’d walked straight into a trap. Mark’s lips quirked up and he crossed his arms over his chest, making his top rise up and Simon’s breath hitch.</p>
<p class="p1">”Yeah? What color is her hair?”</p>
<p class="p1">”Huh?”</p>
<p class="p1">”Her hair. Surely you looked at her well enough to remember that much if you were going to use her as wanking material.”</p>
<p class="p1">”Wasn’t paying attention to the hair”, Simon grunted, knowing damn well he was fighting a losing battle. On any other situation Mark wouldn’t have been able to play him like this, but right now standing in front of him in that <em>stupid</em> fucking crop top he was making blood run downwards from Simon’s brain and train of thought.</p>
<p class="p1">”Well her top then?”</p>
<p class="p1">”It was blue.”</p>
<p class="p1">Mark smiled like a cat that got the cream. ”She had a red dress.”</p>
<p class="p1">Simon didn’t like the way Mark was looking at him, the way his eyes were a bit hooded and he had the look on his face like he knew something Simon didn’t, and Simon was just about to tell him to fuck off when -</p>
<p class="p1">”You really like it, don’t you?” Mark asked, voice suddenly quiet. He took a step closer, making Simon automatically take a step back.</p>
<p class="p1">”Don’t know what you mean”, Simon retorted, swallowing.</p>
<p class="p1">”Yes you do. You like it”, Mark smirked, taking another step. Simon fucking hated him.</p>
<p class="p1">”No.”</p>
<p class="p1">Mark rolled his eyes. ”Okay, humor me then. Why not?” he said, cocking his hips to the side just because he was a fucking twat.</p>
<p class="p1">”You’re just… showing yourself off to everybody”, Simon blurted out, immediately realizing that he’d just confirmed Mark’s suspicion on what this whole thing was about. Fuck Mark Renton and his stupid fucking bare stomach and cocked hips and the fucking happy trail that was going into his jeans and fuck -</p>
<p class="p1">”To everybody?” Mark scoffed. ”Si, <em>nobody</em> is looking. And besides, what would it matter if -”</p>
<p class="p1">”<em>Somebody</em> might be looking, someone I - you, <em>you</em> don’t wanna be looking”, Simon interrupted, voice rising up. Mark smirked and took a step closer.</p>
<p class="p1">”And who would that be?” he asked, voice quiet. Simon shook his head slightly but of course Mark didn’t take the fucking hint. ”Well, let me ask you this” he continued conversationally, now standing impossibly close, making Simon realize that yes, they were indeed still in a toilet cubicle and he could feel the dirty toilet press against his legs so there was nowhere to run. They weren’t touching but Mark was looking at him with such intensity that Simon might as well have been under a microscope. Mark leaned forward ever so slightly, like he was going to whisper something in Simon’s ear. Except instead of going for the ear they were nose to nose and Simon was so impossibly hard that he almost didn’t register when Mark finally asked his question.</p>
<p class="p1">”Who wouldn't <em>you</em> wanna be looking?”</p>
<p class="p1">”Anybody.”</p>
<p class="p1">It was so quiet for a moment, the only noise being the distant noise of people chatting outside. Simon didn’t dare to breathe, knowing Mark would feel it on his face, on his lips, and -</p>
<p class="p1">And suddenly there was a smirk on Mark’s face, the side of his lips quirking up ever so slightly, and normally Simon wouldn’t even notice but they’re so close and suddenly Simon is filled with this dread that maybe this was all a game to Mark, maybe he tried to get the upper hand on Simon, to make fun of him.</p>
<p class="p1">So Simon didn’t think, didn’t let Mark make the next move because he’d made <em>all</em> the fucking moves while Simon had just wanted to fucking jack off in <em>peace</em> and the inconsiderate fucking cunt just had to show up, didn’t he?</p>
<p class="p1">The next thing Mark knew was that he was thrown against the door and Simon was on him, smashing their mouths together so hard it hurt. Simon didn’t care.</p>
<p class="p1">”You fucking <em>cunt</em>.”</p>
<p class="p1">It was almost a growl and Mark opened his mouth to snap something back but Simon didn’t let him, biting his lower lip, and it was too hard and <em>definitely</em> on purpose so Mark tangled his fingers in Simon’s hair and pulled.</p>
<p class="p1">”You’ve been jacking off to this fucking cunt, haven’t you?” Mark asked, but it was not a question.</p>
<p class="p1">”So what if I have, huh?” Simon shot back immediately, because he was not going to be ashamed about it anymore since it was already out in the open. ”What you gonna do about it?”</p>
<p class="p1">”Gonna suck you off.”</p>
<p class="p1">The words had barely left Mark’s lips when he was already sinking down to his knees. He seemed highly unbothered about the dirty floor as he looked up at Simon’s kissed lips, messed up hair and dilated eyes with a hungry gaze.</p>
<p class="p1">When Mark’s fingers started working at Simon’s belt he couldn’t help but buckle forward, seeking the contact. Mark chuckled, honest to God <em>chuckled</em> and Simon would have smacked him for it if he wasn’t about to get his dick sucked.</p>
<p class="p1">”You seem impatient”, Mark smirked as he pulled Simon’s pants down, and the self-satisfied grin on the cunts face made Simon rethink the whole smacking him part.</p>
<p class="p1">”And you seem to be taking your damn time”, he retorted instead and caught a glimpse of Mark rolling his eyes before lowering himself down and -</p>
<p class="p1">The second Mark’s lips wrapped around Simon it became clear to him that it was not Renton’s first time doing this. The thought made him angry and jealous, but he decided to push those feelings to the back of his head because first of all, <em>why</em> would he feel that, and second of all <em>fuck</em> Mark knew what he was doing.</p>
<p class="p1">Mark took him almost all the way down and Simon let out a moan and went to wrap his fingers around Marks hair, mostly out of habit from doing it to girls. But the sudden feeling of a buzz cut under his fingers made it more real to him that this was Mark, this was <em>Renton</em> giving him the damn blowjob of his <em>life</em>, and he unwillingly buckled forward again, making Mark choke.</p>
<p class="p1">”A bit of a warning next time”, Mark grunted as he pulled away, voice low and eyes watering. Simon should have apologized, but he was quite certain words had left him. Not getting a reply made Mark look up, and the sight of him on his knees, on the dirty bathroom floor in a public toilet, in a <em>crop</em> <em>top</em> made Simon whimper. Mark raised his brow, smirked and lowered himself to Simon’s shaft again, licking his way slowly to the tip, never breaking eye contact. Simon couldn’t stop watching. Mark made small kitten licks around the head that was already glistening with precum, and Simon could already feel himself getting close, he’d been hard for so long, he’d wanted this for so long and -</p>
<p class="p1">They could hear the door to the toilet’s opening and the sounds of the bar got briefly louder before it slammed shut again, and Simon was paralyzed. He could hear walking and a zipper being pulled down and he didn’t dare to <em>breathe</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">Someone was in the toilets, the only thing between him and this person - who could very well have been fucking <em>Begbie</em> - was a broken cubicle door and Mark, still on his fucking knees. Mark, whose gaze Simon could <em>feel</em> on his face like he was trying to read him, and Simon was <em>terrified</em> of what his face was giving away, what his body language was saying. The other person started to piss at the other side of the door and Simon dared to look down at Mark to slowly shake his head from side to side once.</p>
<p class="p1">Mark smiled.</p>
<p class="p1">Simon didn’t have time to be confused about <em>why</em> Mark was smiling before he was suddenly being swallowed down again, his dick hitting the back of Mark’s throat, and Simon groaned, <em>once</em>, before he was able to control himself.</p>
<p class="p1">There was silence at the other side of the door, and there was also a hand making its way towards Simon’s balls and he was not sure where his concentration should be - in trying to keep quiet or trying to find out what was happening at the other side of the door.</p>
<p class="p1">Before Simon could make up his mind there were footsteps again, but they didn’t seem to be going towards the door. There was also Mark moving slowly up and down his dick, making sure to pay extra attention to the head before sinking back down, and Simon thought he was going to pass out.</p>
<p class="p1">More footsteps - Simon had no idea what way the door even <em>was</em> at that point, but he prayed to all the Gods that the person was walking towards it.</p>
<p class="p1">And then he felt the hand from his balls move towards his ass and there was a tentative finger by his hole and - Simon could hear the outside noises louder again, the person finally leaving - there was a pressure by his hole, a finger not quite pressing in but merely making it’s presence <em>known</em> and then he was coming, not being able to swallow down the noises.</p>
<p class="p1">The intensity hit him and when he opened his eyes again Simon felt disorientated, and he idly wondered if anybody heard him, but then he looked down at Mark and all thoughts disappeared from his mind again.</p>
<p class="p1">Mark was looking up at him with almost black eyes, and when he was sure Simon was paying attention, he opened his mouth and moved his head slightly back so that Simon could see his cum on Renton’s tongue before he swallowed it down while not breaking eye contact.</p>
<p class="p1">It was the hottest fucking thing Simon had ever seen in his life.</p>
<p class="p1">He didn’t even realize he was doing it until he’d already pulled Mark up and slammed him against the door. Kissing someone after they’d just blown him was definitely not his favorite part of sex, but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to press their lips together, to taste himself on Mark. He could feel how hard Mark was, how it must have taken him everything in him to not just start jerking off to relieve the pressure, and instead wrap his hands around Simon’s neck and kiss him back like he was starving for it.</p>
<p class="p1">”You dick”, Simon growled out, pressing his leg in between Marks and raising his knee slightly, enough to press it against Mark’s groin. ”You absolute fucking <em>cunt</em>”, he continued, pushing up and making Renton groan against his lips.</p>
<p class="p1">”<em>Simon</em>”, Mark moaned out, nails digging into Simon’s neck, and he let his knees give out so he could get more pressure on himself. ”Simon”, he repeated, voice barely more than a whimper. ”<em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p class="p1">Simon enjoyed it, getting his power back after having been so vulnerable, so he took pity on Renton and quickly worked the front of Marks’ jeans open so he could shove his hand in his pants.</p>
<p class="p1">Jerking someone else’s dick was simultaneously not that different from jerking your own, and also the complete opposite. The motion was the same, but not feeling it on himself was odd and new, but Simon didn’t mind it. He especially didn’t mind the way Mark whined and let most likely accidental whimpers slip past his lips. They were not kissing anymore, and Simon refused to acknowledge the fact that he kind of missed it, even though he really shouldn’t have. He’d always seen kissing as something to do out of necessity in order to get into someone’s pants and not as something to do just <em>because</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">”Won’t take long”, Mark groaned against the side of Simon’s head, waking him up from his thoughts. Simon smirked and twisted his wrist in a way he like’d himself, and if the noise that followed was anything to go by Mark seemed to enjoy it too.</p>
<p class="p1">”So you really <em>are</em> easy, huh”, Simon said in a low voice and he didn’t have to see Mark’s face to know that the ginger was rolling his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">”Says fucking <em>you</em>, you see my midriff and basically fucking cream your pants”, Mark groaned out, probably trying to go for snarky but just coming out breathless instead.</p>
<p class="p1">It wasn’t true, but it was as good as, and Simon’s face flushed red as he went to bite down where Mark’s neck met his shoulder. Mark cursed loudly, too fucking loudly for Simon’s liking, but he also hadn’t heard the door opening since the last guy left so they should be safe, but he chose to silence Mark with a biting kiss anyway.</p>
<p class="p1">Mark let himself be kissed and Simon enjoyed the power he had, but it was shortlived when Mark was suddenly moving his other hand down from Simon’s neck, over his chest and stomach to wrap it around Simon’s wrist, effectively stopping what Simon personally thought was quite a great wank. He didn’t have time to voice his confusion though, because Mark was moving his - and Simon’s, hands again, now doing his best to push it further into his pants while opening his legs more for better access.</p>
<p class="p1">Simon caught on then and opened his hand properly and let Mark press it against his balls, and Simon was nothing if not a gentlemen, so he started to fondle and massage them as best as he could with the limited space he was working with. Mark didn’t seem to care all that much, had replaced Simon’s hand on his cock with his own, and his noises were getting breathier by the second. </p>
<p class="p1">”Fuck, I’m close”, he breathed out, eyes closed and forehead glistening with sweat. He was beautiful, Simon thought and <em>definitely</em> didn’t say.</p>
<p class="p1">”Don’t come on my shirt”, he warned instead, and impulsively decided to gently move his finger against Mark’s perineum towards his hole, not going quite that far but the intention still clear as day.</p>
<p class="p1">Mark cursed. ”Then you definitely fucking shouldn’t do <em>that</em>”, he hissed and Simon laughed low in his throat and started rubbing Mark more firmly, his touch still not going where it was wanted the most, but Mark didn’t seem to mind if the growing pace of the hand on his dick was anything to go by.</p>
<p class="p1">”You know…”, Mark said suddenly, weirdly conversationally considering the absurd situation they had found themselves in. ”The good thing about a crop top…” his hand moved faster and faster and Simon was mesmerized. by the sight. ”It doesn’t get dirty”, Mark finished, and Simon could barely understand the words because they were all wrapped in a moan as Mark’s pleasure tipped over.</p>
<p class="p1">And then he was coming, eyes closed and lips parted, all over his own stomach and Simon couldn’t <em>breathe</em>. If just the sight of Renton in a crop top normally was already a lot, Renton in a crop top with cum on his stomach was definitely too much.</p>
<p class="p1">Mark looked <em>beautiful</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">Simon swore as if he was the one having an orgasm, and moved his hand from between Mark’s legs back to his dick, wanting to jerk every last drop out of it. Mark whined and let him do so for a few seconds longer until he smacked Simon’s hand away, mumbling something about oversensitivity before shoving his dick back into his pants.</p>
<p class="p1">Simon took an unsteady step back, wanting to give Mark room to do his trousers back up properly before realizing that his own were still undone. As he sorted himself out he tried not to stare openly at the mess on Mark’s stomach, but knew he was fighting a losing battle.</p>
<p class="p1">So Simon’s gaze drifted and a breath caught in his throat as he was briefly consumed with the thought of ’<em>I want to lick him clean</em>’. He could feel the blood rush to his face in embarrassment as he decided to brush <em>right</em> over that because <em>time</em> <em>and</em> <em>place</em>, and also he was wearing trousers that were fucking expensive, he wasn’t about to get on his knees on the dirty bathroom floor, not for Mark fucking Renton.</p>
<p class="p1">”So…” he heard Mark say, and it shook Simon out of his thoughts and back to the moment. He blinked, looking up from Mark’s stomach to his friends face, only to be faced with a self-satisfied smirk.</p>
<p class="p1">”So <em>nothing</em>”, Simon grunted out quickly, not wanting to hear whatever Mark was thinking in his stupid ginger head. Mark just raised his eyebrows and Simon shifted his gaze and raised his arm to the broken cubicle door, suddenly feeling the dire need to get out from under Mark’s knowing eyes. Mark took a step to the side, putting his hands up in a mocking sign of surrender as Simon pushed past him.</p>
<p class="p1">Simon was relieved to note that the toilets were indeed still empty, and he rushed to the sink to wash the reminder of <em>Mark</em> out of his hands. Out of habit he looked up, meaning only to glance at the mirror in front of him, but he froze at the sight of himself.</p>
<p class="p1">He looked <em>wrecked</em>. His previously nicely slicked back hair was a mess, his lips bite swollen and red and his pupils still slightly dilated.</p>
<p class="p1">”For fucks sake…” Simon groaned out and finished washing his hands before bringing them up to try to slick his hair back again. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mark ease his way out of the cubicle too, and Simon could feel his face getting hotter because Mark had not had the common <em>decency</em> to wipe his fucking stomach.</p>
<p class="p1">”You going to go out like that?” Simon asked, trying to keep his voice steady and disinterested. Simon raised his brow again, as if to say ’<em>and what if I am</em>?’, before looking down at his stomach and grimacing slightly, either at the general mess or the uncomfortable feeling of cum drying on pubes.</p>
<p class="p1">”Better not, don’t you think?” Mark answered back, nonchalant as ever before walking to grab some paper towels. Simon watched from the mirror as Simon wetted the towels before bringing them to his stomach, wiping away the reminded and proof of what’d happened. Simon decided that the feeling in his chest was relief at the sight, and definitely not a bittersweet sense of loss.</p>
<p class="p1">They were quiet for a brief moment as Simon finished making himself presentable. He could feel Mark’s eyes on him, and he refused to meet his gaze head on, deciding to glare at him from the mirror instead. He was going to say something snarky, but when their eyes met and he saw a flicker of <em>something</em> that almost looked like fondness, the half-formed words died in his throat.</p>
<p class="p1">”You going home with that girl?” Simon asked instead, surprising not only Mark but himself too.</p>
<p class="p1">”What’s it to you?” Mark shot back.</p>
<p class="p1">”Would give me enough time to burn all your fucking shirts”, Simon said, just to say <em>something</em> because he really shouldn’t have asked.</p>
<p class="p1">”You won’t though”, Mark smirked, stretching his arms up, pretending like the way his top rose up ever so slightly wasn’t deliberate. The fact that Simon’s dick gave an interested twitch at the sight was fucking ridiculous. The shirt was covering much of anything to begin with, but Simon could see the still slightly moist spot on Mark’s stomach where he’d washed his cum off with the wet towels. Simon fucking <em>hated</em> him.</p>
<p class="p1">His face seemed to say something else, because Mark just raised his eyebrows slightly like he had the upper hand - and maybe he <em>did</em>, because in the next moment he was walking past Simon to the door, close enough to <em>almost</em> brush their shoulders together, and Simon could feel the absence of touch in his whole body.</p>
<p class="p1">Simon could hear the door open and he turned around to watch Mark leave the bathroom, without even having the audacity to glance back at him.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">~*~*~</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Simon thought Mark was an annoying cunt. And the next morning, when Mark came over in <em>another</em> fucking crop top, he told him as much with less words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There you have it! I would apologize for the somewhat abrupt ending, but I was absolutely done with staring at this after spending hours proofreading after realizing I'd changed the time format every other sentence. </p>
<p>If anyone wants to talk Trainspotting to me feel free to comment (please) because my friends refuse to entertain this topic with me anymore.<br/> <br/><span class="small">(also shameless plug but if you're a fan of Stephen King's It, have a look at my profile!)</span></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>